Serenity
by The Old Ghost
Summary: I killed my family when i was a small child gaara..I am a monster, i live for myself..ONLY for myself, my name is serenity..but my life is far from serein..gaara." GaaraXoc, Warnings- cutting, gore, violence, sexual refrance mixed with blood/gore
1. Serenity

Im trying again at gaaraXoc maybe ill get more revues, I just want to write this for fun hope you all enjoy please R/R

Im trying again at gaaraXoc maybe ill get more revues, I just want to write this for fun hope you all enjoy please R/R

A small girl huddled in a corner, eyes hollow, blood covering the walls. Her name is Serenity and this is her story.

5 years later, the now 15 year old girl from Kumo walked down the streets of Konohagakura, her team mates in front of her. Her crystal blue eyes staring in front of her always emotionless, hollow, more so then a 15 year old of her age should be. Serenity's team was headed toward the stadium for the 4th section of the chunin exams many have waited a month for. As her team stepped into the arena she broke from them, and walked down into the actual fighting arena as they walked into the stands. She joined the other competitors; she stood next to the genius, Hyuuga Neji. Waiting patiently watching the other competitors glare at each other. A sertan blond haired 'menace' as she had dubbed him in the last portion of the exam ran into the arena dropping his backpack as he ran up to the front of the line. The Procter, genma called for everyone but Neji and Naruto to leave the arena, the first match was about to start.

Serenity watched the two ninja, listening to there banter, finding nothing else to do in the stands specifically made for the contestants. The battle was over in a matter of 15 minutes, Naruto surprisingly to everyone in the stands, save for her, and the other contestants. Won. Soon after, cheers erupted, and the blond pranced around the arena blowing kisses to everyone, all in all it made her sick. The next match was called, it was Uchiha Sasuke verses Sabaku no Gaara. She glanced at the redhead, seeing a look in his eyes that she would often see in herself. Meanwhile up in the stands the Hokage was speaking to his guard. "Tell them," Sarutobi Asked of the guard. The guard nodded and flickered down to were Genma was and spoke to him quietly. The frustrated Procter sighed and nodded. "Do to the fact that Uchiha Sasuke is not here, we will give him time to get here and thus, will skip his match for now. Will Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru please step down into the arena?" He stated in a frustrated tone, thinking to himself on how the Uchiha should be treated the same as everyone else, and be disqualified.

The fight was somewhat short, and uneventful. It was like the two were dancing each trying to step on the others toes but failing. Until Shikamaru caught Temari in his 'Kage-mane' no jutsu, the whole arena was in shock however, when he said "I give up." To witch Temari responded with a shocked "W-what?" he sighed having to explain. "Troublesome...I don't have enough chakra to do anything else…that's why I have up." Temari just stared in shock, as he turned around and walked away. The next match was announced, it was Serenity's. She jumped down, landing with a light thud, she walked over to the middle of the arena, Dosu, stepped down into the arena, she expected banter, and she got it. "Don't worry...I wont wound you two bad." He said, she could practically see the smirk on his face. "You don't worry...dosu...you wont be able to breath in a moment." She said and waited for genma to begin the fight. He did, and dosu charged her, bringing up his arm she did also to block a hit, just like with lee in the forest of death sonic waves entered her ears, she cried out in pain, making dosu smirk, he brought his other hand around hitting her in the gut, she coughed up blood as she was knocked backwards by the hit. Onto the ground, everyone was silent until she began to get up. A smirk on her face, she raised her head, a manic look in her eyes. Dosu made the mistake of looking straight into them; killing intent flooded the arena making everyone's eyes widen including the experienced shinobi.

"I will bathe in your blood and watch you die slowly" she said making dosu back up. He watched her pull out a sword, the hilt and blade beautifully decorated, she twirled the blade watching it with her eyes before she rushed forward with grace, he lifted up his steal arm peace and blocked the frontal attack, but failed to see the smirk on her face as she flickered behind him, stabbing him in the chest. She brought the kantana up then back down, and then thrashed it side to side, everyone stared in horror as she basically chopped up dosu, and he was dead before he hit the ground. Barely recognizable to the untrained eye. She shuddered and licked the sword clean as she walked toward the hallway not even bothering to look back knowing she had won. Many of the other contestants stared in disgust as she walked back up to the stands for the contestants, the only one not staring in disgust was the redheaded 'demon' Gaara, he looked at her with excitement as the Shukaku demon growled with exception in his mind, this girl was special.

AN: this is my first desent fanfiction that dosent sound like a bunch of bull-shit churned together to make bullcrap please revue and fav ive tried to make the grammar correct but..feh its still crappy, if anyone could be my beta reader please, my email is or email me on eather one, or add the first email ive got messenger _**REVUES ARE LOVELY!**_


	2. The battle

Chapter 2, less then a week before I update, without the constant RP I usually do this will become more and more comen

Chapter 2, less then a week before I update, without the constant RP I usually do this will become more and more comen. R/R enjoy

The crowd was silent; no cheers erupted like with Narutos match. No sound, no nothing. Finally, Genma took a breath. The stench of the now rotting corps of Dosu lay only feet from him. No one could believe that this-this small innocent looking girl, could do such a thing as committing cold blooded murder. Genma announced the next match with a steady voice, "On with the next match, Sabaku no Gaara Vs Uchiha Sasuke. Will both competitors come down into the arena, please?" The crowd began to mutter to themselves, hoping that someone would be able to beat the girl. Many were thinking of what might happen, if that girl were to get into the arena facing there precious Uchiha. Some feared the worst. Gaara passed by Serenity, there eyes locking briefly before he continued on his way. He ignored her like she was nothing, nothing more then dirt. A fly on his shirt, his opinion had switched almost like someone turning on and off a light. Serenity knew why though, most jinchuriki were unstable and constantly in emotional, and mental turmoil.

Gaara stepped into the arena, his eyes scanning for 'The Uchiha' his toy, his PRAY. Inside his mind, shukaku paced in his cell, riled up by the impending destruction and death. Sasuke appeared, and stood in front of the proctor as kakashi proofed into the stands next to his 'rival'. They exchanged banter as the battle began. But as soon as the proctor said begin, a large explosion sent a shockwave throughout the arena. Many of the people in the stands were incapacitated. Suna and Oto-Nin ran throughout the streets of konoha. They burnt houses, slaughtered people regardless of there age and sex. Gaara, accompanied by his siblings, fled from the arena with sasuke in pursuit. In pursuit of Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Pakkun. Shikamaru was taking care of the Oto-Nin about 100 yards back. But one person slipped through his trap, it wasn't an Oto Nin but a Kumo-nin. Curiously staying just out of range of there chakra, Serenity wanted to see how the fight went, but her curiosity would prove deadly later on.

Serenity watched as Gaara fought with Sasuke. They both twisted and turned throughout the trees, trying to dodge the others attack as Naruto and Sakura gained ground on them. Eventually sasuke activated the curse seal, and marks spread over his body along with searing pain. He clasped onto the branch nearby as Naruto jumped down a couple of feet in front of him, and Sakura landed next to him. Naruto turned for a second to say something, "SAKURA! GET SASUKE OUT OF HERE-"Naruto was too late. The sand jinchuriki swooped past him. And in the mear blink of an eye, sakura had tried to block gaara from killing sasuke; she ended up agents' a tree, being suffocated as a result of this. Sasuke looked over with wide eyes as naruto rushed to grab sasuke. He was batted away however, seeing as how gaara was standing right in front of sasuke. He glared down at him and was about to make the killing blow when a smooth voice echoed throughout his mind "Matte" he stopped. Serenity was the one who spoke, the one who had temporarily stopped the monster from his rampage, distracting him with herself. Naruto was able to get Sasuke and flee to a place were they could plan to retrieve sakura.

Serenity jumped down from the tree, her chakra fluxing making the whole forest go quiet for a split second. She was showing 'the demon' how powerful she was and, how good of an opponent she would be in battle. Gaara took his attention from the fleeing Sasuke and Naruto, turning to her, his eyes glistened with bloodlust. "You...You will…BE MY NEW PRAY!" he launched himself off of the branch. His sand arm going forward smashing agents' a tree. Serenity flipped in the air, drawing her sword from its holster, she landed behind Gaara, slashing his sand. She hoped to get blood, but she disregarded the fact that he had a tail. As a result she was flung a good 500 feet back. She went through 6 trees in the process. When she slowed in her flight to death, she almost went through another tree, but instead. She hit a tree, the impact causing her to cough up blood. She then began to slip down the tree, eventually coming to a stop at the base of the trunk, agents the ground, she lay, unmoving.

Yay, amikotsu is now my beta, (ami-chan gime a email when you read this, ill send you the third chapter sometime next week) anyway, R/R if you wana keep up with updates, (itl mean a lot to me) just click the alert button when you R/R


	3. Memories

I finally have a story people, born out of my own sorrow

I finally have a story people, born out of my own sorrow. :D Yay for the emo girl!

Character Origen Flashback Warning.

As Serenity slipped into unconsciousness, she began to see things from her past, clouding her vision. She smiled as the visions numbed her pain into a dull ache. She allowed the visions to swallow her hole. Taking away her pain, and forcing her into a black abyss of memories.

"_Okaa-sama?" A small 5 year old serenity pulled on her mother's hospital gown. "Okaa-sama I'm sorry, serenity is sorry!" the small 5 year old said eyes pleading for a response, any response. "……" Her mother looked down with cold, penetrating eyes "Nurse. Take this…Thing away from me." The nurse in the hospital room nodded. "Yes mi'lady" She said and took Serenity's hand yanking her hard away from her mother. The 30 year old woman looked down at her husband's corps. His eyes were stuck, wide with shock, and horror, frozen with fright even in his death. _

'_Nothing, you are nothing but my puppet, girl.' Was the hiss of the voice inside of serenity's head as she curled up inside her room, in a mear corner. Serenity shook her head franticly, shutting her eyes. She opened them to find herself in a black abyss, nothing around her except for a mirror, with herself as the reflection. Only, the one in the mirror was covered in blood, with a smirk on her face. "You are my PUPPET, girl…" The other her said, and her body began to decay slightly. The one in the mirror's eyes turned red as her body began to look like a corps. Serenity looked impassive "Yes... I am your puppet." Her reflection seemed to step out of the mirror, insanity clearly visible in her eyes as she bent down next to Serenity speaking into her ear. "Kill them, kill them all. Let all who defy us know there fate." She spoke softly, deceivingly. Into Serenity's ear. "Yes." Was the simple answer, the simple answer that sealed Serenity's fate. _

Serenity woke with a gasp, jolting up eyes wide as water rained down on her. "I KILLED HIM, I KIIIIILLED HIM!!" The spirit of the sand shrieked. Her head snapped up, finding the tail of the creature flicking mear yards away from her feet, slashing away at the trees of konoha. She looked back down, seeing pools of blood around her. She yelped as she tried to stand, fruitlessly. '_As expected… Girl.'_ The voice in her head hissed, making her already throbbing head ache more and more. She reached up and clutched her skull in pain. 'Stop it! Stop it! Leave me be!!' She attempted to retaliate in futility. '_Worthless. Useless. MONSTER.' _Hissed the voice, again and again, almost like a mantra. "Stop…STOP IT!!" Serenity shrieked and her nails dug into her hair, scratching and breaking the skin of her head.

Gamabunta jumped down, swearing. "I won't be able to handle any more of those." He spoke to the blond shinobi atop his head. Naruto nodded a grim look on his face; he began to think until Gamabunta spoke. "You need to wake the medium kid." He said, Naruto looked down, puzzled. "E-eh!?" He asked, gamabunta smirked, and jumped off. Naruto held on to gamabunta'slarge head for dear life. Shukaku sucked in a large stomach full of air and then raised his fist. He slammed it into his stomach and shot an air bullet out at gamabunta. The large toad leaped into the air, making a seal he spat out a water bullet to counter shukakus own air bullet, the two attacks collided, sending water raining down onto the forest below.

As the water drenched the ground, the slightly dried blood began to dampen also, and wash away from under serenity flowing down into the earth. She trembled, the water burning the tender flesh of her back, the sent of fresh blood flowed throughout the area. She looked around, then up the large tail to see the giant sand demon beginning to crumble. Serenity slowly stood and watched as sand flowed around her feet as the structure of the sand beast disintegrated into small normal grains of sand. She watched quietly as the two boys fell only yards from her. She stepped quietly behind the tree, her eyes following the blond as he spoke, inching forward slowly. Serenity stayed quiet as the moment passed; soon, she sensed the uchiha who has been badly injured before he appeared only feet from her, making her jump slightly, eyes wide. She was in no position to fight. Let alone protect her-self. "Pathetic girl." The voice in her head hissed to her, she could feel the glare. Her mind throbbed from the constant pain, Serenity watched as the other two sand siblings flickered down next to the redhead, for a brief moment, time slowed. The redhead's eyes flickered up, in her direction as Sasuke spoke to Naruto. Serenity looked deep into the green orbs, dull as they were. She saw life and emotion hidden within them. They tinged a golden brown and she stepped back, tripping. Her shriek ripped through the quiet forest, the exposed flesh of her back scraped agents the ground as she hit wet rock and earth.

Sasuke and both siblings' heads darted in her direction. She curled up in agony from the pain that coursed through her body. She gritted her teeth to stop gasps and sobs from coming out of her mouth. Sasuke walked toward her, cautious from what he had seen this wounded, battered girl do in a similar state. He bent down, reaching toward her. Her eyes flashed, focusing on him. She was up in a flash agents' a tree, yelping from the small impact. Her eyes bore into Sasuke's as he stood up; a glare set firmly in Serenitys eyes. She reached toward her kunai holster, prepared to do something despite the state she was in. '_don't be a idiot you foolish girl! Give control to me!"_ once more the voice spoke, she struggled to stay focused, the combination of the swift reaction she had just preformed, and the throbbing of her head made her vision fog. Serenitys hands began to shake and she slipped forward, onto the ground. Unconscious from blood loss and the ordeal she had just been through.

Yayz, the emo girl finished a chapter and its over 1000 words, woo im so proud of myselffffff ok hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R people, please…. I beg you! –ps- props to my editor she deals with my idiocy with spelling and grammatical errors. GO AMI-CHAN!!


	4. Encounter

REVIEW PEOPLE

_**REVIEW PEOPLE!! REVIEW DAMIT!! Please review!! I beg of you! (This is to frenzy-chan; YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!!) Please though, people, seriously review! Now on with chapter 4 also the plotline kind of vears off from the original story line here, if you really enjoyed the original don't worrie it will come back soon but lemmy do a little of my artistec tweeking k guys? REVIEW!**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Nothingness, floating in nothingness, Serenity was floating in a black abyss, as was comen when she slept and when she spoke with…That woman, her other side the demon that inhabited her mind. That vary thing hovered over her, a glare set into her partially skinless face. Decaying, ugly, rotting thing it was. Though serenity could not smell in this realm, in her mind scape, she could imagine the rotten, decaying odor every time she looked at the creature that inhabited her mind. She winced, her body was covered in scratches, scrapes, and she felt it all. The open wound on her back, the festering wounds on her arms. She felt it all and it sickened her to not be able to do anything about it._ "Foolish idiotic girl I told you let me take control and you wouldn't have had these wounds, now you might die, idiot!" _hissed the creature hovering over Serenity. "At least I would be at peace…or I would be punished for my crimes in hell" Serenity spoke softly, "and you…Would go with me" The creature hissed at the words, and suddenly serenity's body began to convulse, her eyes widened and she coughed up blood. "_Remember girl, this is my body also, and I can control it!_" It said, slinking away into the depths of Serenitys mind, to recover and heal the wounds it had inflicted onto it's 'hosts' body.

Serenitys eyes began to open, finally free from that hellish abyss, were that the creature could have control of her body. She looked around, she was in a hospital. She looked across from her to see the blond who had fought…THAT boy in the forest sitting up, eating ramen happy as ever like nothing had transpired. She looked to the side, her eyes widened when she saw the uchiha lying just next to her, in another cot. His hands behind his head as a pink haired girl spoke with him. He made no move to reply, his eyes were hazed as if lost in thought. The pink haired kunoichi continued up the one sided conversation failing to notice that the raven haired teen was not even remotely paying attention to her. '…What a dumb girl...' serenity thought, wondering if most girls acted this way with boys. She dismissed the thought, not caring to know. The girl with pink hair paused, looking up meeting Serenitys gaze, her eyes widened and she looked back down at the raven haired Uchiha quickly. "Sa-sasuke-kun…that…that girl she's the one who-"Sasuke answered quickly "Im aware of her, Sakura. "Sasuke said silencing the pink haired fan girl. Sakura calmed, but never let her guard down.

Later that evening, both boys were sleeping. Serenity was up, atop the roof looking down at the partially destroyed city. Her thoughts went back to HIM, that boy, eyes as piercing and deadly as her own. She frowned, unable to take in the fact that someone, anyone could be as insane as she. Her thoughts wandered, pondering what could have made the boy go mad, she hoped, no she prayed that he did not go through the same torture, the same mind games as she did, the same pain and agony as she did.

She shut her eyes frowning, suddenly a splitting headache grasped over her head. _'The demon of the sand returns, blood lusting, you must run girl!' _ The creature inhabiting her mind said through the haze and fog of it all. Serenity slowly stood aiming to return to the safety of her cot, to return to the comfort of rest and sleep; she sadly did not have the chance. Sand intertwined along her legs and arms, making movement scarce, save for the occasional twitch of the fingers, and the tilting of Serenitys head. Her eyes met cold, glaring, sea green eyes, tinting gold. Her own eyes widened, she began to franticly struggle as he spoke, roughly and strained. "You, you're…That girl that mother told me to kill… That girl she wants dead. She said that you would kill me…." The look of insanity Serenity saw was immense, the bloodlust rolling over her body made her freeze, nothing before had ever made her frightened. But now, this boy, this mear boy was making her tremble as if she was a frightened dog! 'You fool!' her headache increased as the grip of the sand began to tighten around her. she gasped for breath and in agony as the sand ground agents' her skin, wrapping around her neck, she struggled desperate to free herself "Y-yami-yamite!" she whimpered out in desperation, her eyes began to water as the grip of the sand tightened. Suddenly, the sand fell to the ground with Serenity she gasped, trying to regain the air that was lost from her lungs. She looked up, eyes wide. The boy was clutching his head, muttering incoherent things as his fingers dug into his scalp. She coughed and took large gulps of air to refill her deprived lungs of what they craved for.

Serenity slowly stood, staggering briefly, her eyes never leaving the redheaded boy. He continued his semi silent rambling to what serenity knew, even though she dreaded admitting it, was the same thing she went through, the muttering, the pain in your head. The consistent demands of another being inside of your mind that your not even sure is real she knew, she knew what it was like and she pitied the boy fore she knew the turmoil he was going through, she knew the pain and the agony, she knew the sleepless nights. She frowned and got up, the creature inside her head warning her, making her own head begin to throb as she approached the boy, reaching out slowly gently. Suddenly the boy turned around, eyes a chilling golden brown as he growled the clouds shrouded the moon briefly, each time the boy took a step closer, until everything became black for Serenity.


	5. Encounter part II and a New Voice

- , . - Seren's POV. - , . -

Dead?, dieing?, or am I already dead? Did that boy kill me? I cannot feel anything, not my arms or my legs, nor even my own consciousness' is it even conceivable that I've died? Or am I just unconsciously speaking with myself? I can't grasp it anymore. I can feel my mind floating, almost as if it was in water. Am I truly dead? Did he kill me? I ask myself these questions again and again. I receive no answer from the woman in the mirror, maybe I did die. Maybe she's gone and maybe I'm free. '_and maybe, just maybe your mistaken child._' An unknown voice spoke inside my mind, and my eyes snapped open, and I gasped as pain flooded me my limbs, blood flowed down them in steady streams. I could see, I could feel. I was not dead. The pain began to pulsate throughout my body; I coughed up blood as my lungs burned. I felt the burning in my arms was from the sand still left in the cuts that were etched into my skin. I began to wish that I truly were dead. I shut my eyes as I listened to the woman in the mirror cackle '_stupid, stupid girl._' She whispered to me, it felt as if it were right in my ear. I wanted to scream at her, tell her to heal me or kill me. I could not find my voice though. The unknown voice of a man spoke again, '_you are far from dead my child, get up now. I shall heal you," _my hand clenched as I tried to do as the voice said.

As I struggled, I could feel the sand still embedded inside my cuts shirt, I cried out briefly but did not fall. I got to my knees, only to see the boy again. That wretched boy, "I'll kill you…" I gasped out in pain, glaring at him getting to my feet, I stared him in the eye. He stared back; I sneered and reached behind me, grasping my kantana. I unsheathed it and pointed it up at his neck. I could feel the sand armor beneath his skin shift and harden against my blades deadly touch. "Have you ever felt pain?, have you ever felt fear? If not, I shall show you what it is." I hissed, feeling the healing powers of the unknown entity I had heard before. I pushed the blade more against his neck, and I felt the sand harden once more, the boy's expression had yet to change. "Do you fear me?" He asked suddenly, I looked up at him. "Yes, my own fear is what spawns me to want to kill you. Know this, it is the fear you have inflicted upon me, that causes me to hate you." I spoke and drove my kantana into his neck, it making a clean cut, his eyes widened and I smirked at his pain.

- , . –End Seren's POV. - , . -

As gaara stepped back, holding his neck in horror, serenity smirked at him, "now you shall know pain and fear." She said taking a stance as her wounds heated shut from the entities power. Gaara's sand shut his own wound, his eyes turned hard and he began to murmur incoherent things. Serenity backed up a bit, and the entity spoke again, '_be careful of yourself child. I shall not always heal you._' It spoke, Serenity glared at her kantana. She circled around Gaara, her steps planned and her mind quickly going around, planning. Gaara, on the other hand, began to activate his full body sand shield. The sand around him began to harden, and the sand around him began to form a tight ball, almost like concrete to encase him in protection. Serenity's eyes scanned the ball; she threw 4 shuriken at it. They all bounced off, and spikes came up, and then shrank back down to fuse with the ball once more. She stepped closer but stray sand went up and attempted to grasp at her ankles. She jumped up and onto another roof nearby, the sand stayed motionless, as if waiting for her next attack. 'Stop_ analyzing girl and just go and kill him!! _'The woman in the mirror screeched at her, and her planning halted immediately. She clutched her head in utter agony as pain flooded her mind. Though lesser then previous attacks. Was that other voice lessening the mental blows? She gave up on the thought as she realized the attack had stopped. Serenity looked back at the sand, her lips forming a straight line as her jaw clenched. 'Another day…' she thought, and disappeared.

Gaara waited silently for the girl who had hurt him to attack again. The wound in his neck throbbed, and he could feel the life giving liquid soak the sand that was keeping it from spilling. He shuddered at the thought of seeing his own blood. Pain was horrible enough. Gaara shut his eyes, and took a deep breath, the sand around him stayed as he crossed his legs and meditated. This spot would do for his rest for now, he decided. The shukaku cackled in the back of his mind. _'__Ku ku ku, foolish boy. You don't know what your dealing with now, do you? If you live through the next encounter with that girl, I will be truly surprised.'_Shukaku laughed, even though if Gaara did die, it meant the end of him as well. Gaara shivered as his own head throbbed. He continued to meditate, his sleep like state drowning out even shukaku, for the time being. His mind drifted to the deadly girl he had fought, then thought of the Uchiha. Who seemed to be a lesser threat, but had the potential of being a deadly opponent. Then, there was that blond boy, with the kyuubi no Yoko. Gaaras brow –or lack there of- came together and a planning look came to his face. He would kill them all, yes… all of them, even that girl if should it come to it.


End file.
